The Student
by 11OneDone2Many
Summary: Kakashi ask Sakura to come over. I wonder what it's for...one shot KakaSaku


**The Student [Kakashi Sakura ONE-SHOT**

**Rated: M**

"Hello? Mrs. Haruno?" Kakashi asked as he was reading his make-out book.

"Yes," the sweet voice came over the phone. Kakashi nearly got a hard-on from the sexy voice speaking so close to his ear. As good as the mother was, the daughter was even better. Sweet, young, and innocent. And, thanks to a recent birthday, she was now legal.

"This is Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi... Yes, that Kakashi. Could you tell Sakura to come-over my house for... just a moment. Yes, I need to tell her about the coming Jounin's Exam.. Yes right now!" Kakashi said as he scratched his head.

"Mrs. Haruno?" he said again.

"Yes," the patient voice answered.

"Will Sakura be able to come over tonight? I'm really in a bind. I promise it's just for a moment," Kakashi said as he put down the make-out book on the table.

"Okay, let me check. Sakura?" it was her turn to yell. "What time do you want her?" Mrs. Haruno finally asked.

"The sooner the better, I could pick her up if it's a problem."

"She has her bike. I'll send her right over."

"Oh I will," Kakashi said in nervous excitement. "I'm sorry to bother you at this time," Kakashi said as he hung up. He sat shaking nervously. He closed his Make-out book and waited in agitation. In a moment, his hands were running through his hair without him even realizing it. She would be there in a moment, Sakura to listen to my rubbish of the coming Jounin Exams. It was a well thought-out scam on Kakashi's part. Why? To get into Sakura's pants, of course.

The problem was, how would Sakura take it. Would she scream in outrage and run away, or would she go along with it? I've been hitting on her since she was 16. How would she act, now that she was 18?

---------xx---------

"Hello," a young female voice called from the screen door. He took a deep breath and sprang up. There she was, wearing a white sweater, her usual clothes and shoes. She was an 18-year-old sex goddess.

He had seen her bend forward in a similar sweater and gives him a complete tit shot. She had shown her puffy nipples and the perfect little conned tits, which he had seen many times since in his dreams.

"Come in, Sakura," he said with a quick smile.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I... ah, I told a small lie, Sakura. I hope you don't mind."

"What?" she asked in dismay.

"I wanted to talk to you, you know, get to know you a little better. The coming Jounin's Exam is in 3 days away.

"But what... why did you..." she trailed off, looking a little hurt and disappointed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. In fact, I'll give you a hundred dollars for spending a little time with me. How's that?" he tried his most intriguing smile. (he had his mask off)

"Oh great!" she gasped. "I wanted to go shopping, now... what do you want me to do?" she asked, suddenly suspicious."

"Have you ever been kissed by a man, a real man?" he asked in such a way as to make it a challenge.

"Oh sure," she said offhandedly.

"Would you kiss me to earn your money?"

"Now?" she asked, wiping her lips self- consciously. "Here?"

"Well no, let's go into the guest room," he said, pointing behind her. Kakashi was sure that if he made love to a woman in his bed, there would be some way Iruka might guess something is on. He had that sixth sense thing. (Always visit Kakashi for some reason)

---------xx---------

Kakashi followed her into the guest room. It was little more than a tiny room and a double bed. The walls were painted cement, with prints on the walls for decorations. The cement floor was covered with cheap rugs. All in all, it was a pathetic room, but one which could be easily cleaned of all traces of their lovemaking.

Kakashi sat beside Sakura on the bed. It was obvious that she knew what Kakashi wanted. Although she looked nervous, she was obviously not concerned. Maybe she had been after Kakashi after all. He thought she had just been teasing. (I mean after all, Hatake Kakashi is a pervert)

"Are you going to kiss me?" she finally asked as he sat looking at the twin bulges in her white sweater. She had the cutest little tits he had ever seen. He couldn't wait to see them again.

"In a hurry?" he joked as he leaned forward and claimed her mouth with his own. Her lips were soft and moist. They tasted like mint. Apparently, she had been chewing gum. Her tongue entered his mouth. He fenced with it. He felt his cock growing achingly hard. He moaned passionately, allowing his hands to roam her body as he did.

She clung to him, pulling him close with a hand behind his neck. He dropped his hand to her knee, waiting for an outcry, but there was none. As they kissed passionately, he slid his hand up between her legs. He caressed her silk panties with the knuckle of his index finger.

She breathed harshly through her nose, surging up off the bed as he stimulated her sweet young pussy through the material of her panties. He was now certain that she would go through with it. No girl would go so far otherwise.

Kakashi broke the kiss and looked down at her sweater. "I need to see those sweet little sugar tits," he hissed. His hands sought out her buttons and began undoing them. She sat back with her hands on the bed and watched. As her breast appeared, he moaned in delight and caressed it lovingly with his hand. She smiled down at him, and his childish glee. He lowered his mouth and nursed on her swollen nipple. She flung her head back and breathed in sharp little gasps.

"I want... I want..." she broke off, not knowing what to say. She had a feeling, a craving inside her. Kakashi understood. He broke contact with her alluring breasts and dropped his hands to her panties beneath her skirt.

He yanked them off with one huge pull. She was slightly off balance. He gently pushed her back on the bed. As he pushed up her skirt, she spread her legs for him.

"Damn, you're beautiful," he said, looking at her thinly haired pussy. He ran his hand over it, as if petting an animal.

Kakashi couldn't believe the object of his affection, the subject of all his recent fantasies was lying before him, sweet, moist and waiting. Her perfect breasts still glowed above her sweater. Her plaid skirt now lay rolled up on her stomach. He placed his fingers on her delicate pussy lips, touching, enjoying and stimulating her sweet young flesh.

She responded so violently that he realized that she was more than ready. She was extremely horny. With a knowing smile, he leaned down and licked her pussy.

"Oh... oh yes," she said, shivering.

"Oh yes," she said again. 

Spreading her legs even wider, she closed her eyes, concentrating on enjoying his ministrations. She felt the long, agile tongue flicking through the folds of her moist pussy. The electric thrills made her jerk, as his tongue slid through her humid folds of flesh. The tingle shot through her ass and up to her breasts.

"Oh yes, Kakashi," she gasped.

Hearing his name on her sweet teenage lips was almost as exciting as seeing her naked. His mind reeled with the knowledge that he was actually eating the girl of his dreams. She had been his student since she was about 13 years old. Even then, he had been stunned by her sexy beauty. He had seen her sitting next to Sasuke and noticed the difference immediately. Sakura was downright sexy. Her short pink hair, ample figure and cone shaped breasts with those puffy nipples, this made her one of the sexiest girls on earth.

And now he was eating the steamy little sex pot and she was enjoying every minute of it. He concentrated on the area at the top of her pussy.

The sweet pussy flesh opened by itself, revealing her hard little clit. He flicked it with his tongue. She squirmed and moaned beneath him. Her hands twisted the blanket into little balls in her fist.

Her widely spread legs quivered in time with his wagging tongue. Her breath came in little panting hisses. She was gritting her teeth and breathing through them with her eyes tightly closed. Her hands suddenly went to her breasts and she squeezed them brutally. He could see her knuckles turning white as she mashed her perfect breasts out of shape. Suddenly she cried and sat up.

"Please, Kakashi-sensei, it's too much," she pushed him away. "I want to see yours. I want to touch it," she said tensely.

Kakashi was suddenly nervous. As her tiny hands tore at his pants, he waited breathlessly to see what she would say. She was a little girl with a tiny, almost childlike body. He had a larger than average cock, probably 7 or 8 inches long, although he had never measured it. Would she be frightened by it? Was it too big for a girl her size?

"Oh my," she said in sudden appreciation. 

Her hands claimed his cock and massaged it gently. With hectic jerks, she pulled his pants down to his knees. He lay back on the bed and allowed her a free hand. She enthusiastically milked his penis with one hand, while she kneaded his balls with the other. She marveled at the amount of hair on his body. She was obviously turned on by it.

Her next move did not seem like that of a novice. She took his cock into both hands and dropped her sweet red lips over it. She bobbed her head, her hot lips encircling it as the end disappeared into her mouth. He could feel her tongue stimulating his cock, even as she bobbed up and down on it. She was very good.

The beauty of her sweet young face looking down as she sucked his cock, was nearly enough to make him cum. This was better than his dreams. With a deep moan, she held his cock roughly in both hands and engulfed his cock with a ferocity that surprised him. It dawned on him that she too had been fantasizing, and this was the object of her fantasies. If she only knows how hot she really was, she would never give him a second look. Luckily, she was too young to know.

"Oh... oh shit, that feels so damned good," he gasped as her warm lips slid up and down his sensitive cock.

At times, she stopped with his cock fully inserted and simply sucked. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt. He could feel her throat muscles milking his cock as she swallowed. She was wonderful.

"Let me fuck you," he begged.

She pulled her mouth off the end of his cock, licked her lips and simply stared at him. Finally, she smiled and rolled over on the bed with her sweet tight ass presented to him. With a moan of agonized lust, he rolled over behind her and roughly thrust his cock up into her quivering young pussy.

She cried out once, but he could feel her pushing back against him. She wasn't a virgin, but she was tight as hell.

He knew she had only fucked boys before this. Now she was being filled by a man. It seemed to take forever for the full 8 inches of hard cock to slide up inside of Sakura. She gasped and shuddered as the massive piece of meat filled her to the breaking point. Just as she was about to stop him, she felt his pelvis come up against her pussy lips. She sighed, contented to simply feel the full pulsing penis filling a spot which she had never before felt as being vacant. Now that she felt herself filled with his meat, she knew it was right.

This was what she wanted, what her pussy was made for. His first move brought a little scream from her lips. Each little quivering piece of pussy flesh had felt warm and happy as it was. Now each and every piece was on fire. She felt shivers all over her body. Fire shot through her ass and down to her feet, while another flash entered her chest, neck, and made her ears glow.

------------xx-----------

Suddenly Kakashi-sensei began pounding away, his firm hips striking the small cheeks of her ass. She felt him turn her over on her back. Upon settling on the bed, the full impact of his long cock could be felt in her loins. Even more penetrated her body. She felt some pain, but oh so much pleasure. He grabbed her left leg and held it in the air so her pussy was in just the right position. His penis pounded away at her pussy. It stiff piece of meat felt like it was tearing away the inside of her womb. The tip of his cock was pushing around the cervix, making her feel that he was damaging her, but at the same time stimulating her beyond belief. She whimpered her head throw back, eyes close and mouth open to help her breath.

She put a hand against the wall to keep the bed from slating into it loudly. The squeak, squeak, squeak of the bed nearly matched her ragged breath. The liquid sound of his cock sliding into her slippery pussy was erotic. The fires were burning deep inside of her. Burning hotter than they had ever burned before.

Suddenly, Kakashi changed positions. She looked up into his face as he lay atop her body. He kissed her quickly, but he was breathing too hard to kiss. He concentrated on making his breath, and his energy go farther. He was amazed that Sakura could go so long. If he had known that his cock was smashing into her cervix, he would have understood. Supporting most of his weight on his hands and knees, he pelted away at her pussy almost desperately. Suddenly he began whimpering. She looked up in alarm. She was not ready yet.

"I'm coming," he said desperately, a look of disappointment in his face.

She didn't know what to do. If she had been more experience, she would have worried her clit with a finger, but she was too embarrassed to do such a thing. With a heave, Kakashi stopped suddenly and shuddered. She ground his pelvis against her pussy and moaned, as his cock unloaded its thick treasure into her virginal loins. She held him, looking into his eyes as he shuddered and mumbled incoherently. 

Suddenly Sakura noticed that his shuddering movements were stimulating her. Her eyes flew wide as she realized she could bring on her own orgasm. She ground her pussy against his pelvis. He gasped as her hot pussy moved against his sensitive cock. His orgasm was over. The pain of her movements almost made him pull out. But she looked so sweet, beautiful, and innocent.

He gritted his teeth and waited. It was worthwhile. In a moment, she began panting and bucking beneath him. She slapped his pelvis with her tiny cunt and closed her eyes when the orgasm struck her pussy. The pain in her cervix had held off her orgasm far beyond what normal stimulation would have done.

"Oh my God!" Sakura screamed beneath him.

She panted and made animal sounds, while he looked down into her tortured face and smile. Her orgasm stopped and she lay with her eyes closed for a few minutes, then opened them and smiled up at him.

"That was wonderful," she said. "I've dreamed of this. I thought you might do me several times when you took me home, but you never did."

"Jailbait," he said with a smile.

"I know. I'm glad you waited, it was worth it.

**Thus concludes "****The Student [Kakashi Sakura ONE-SHOT****" I hope it was something to enjoy!**

**Thank you for reading and please review if you find that you have time to do so! I would greatly appreciate it!**


End file.
